Fates Intertwined
by vampdevil223
Summary: Prequel to Holding onto Something. Nira and Sora's adventure begins into the world unknown. I only own Nira.
1. The Dream

Fates Intertwined

By Nicole Sullivan

_~The Dream~_

Nira felt herself falling beyond the depths of the ocean but for some reason she didn't feel wet it was like she was in a dream; like none she had ever had before. She opened her eyes and looked around it was just darkness. She felt herself drop onto a floor and she gained her balance once again. She looked around and it was nothing until all of the sudden the floor showed below her in a bunch of white doves that flew off into the distance. Nira looked down and saw she was standing on a stain glass floor; the light coming from the floor was so bright she had to cover her eyes. But when the glow faded she moved her hands from her face and saw the intricate design.

It was beautiful and was the picture of a young woman with short black hair and she was wearing a dress with a blue top with red in the sleeves and her skirt was bright yellow. Around her were pictures of dwarves that were all smiling. It was a pretty picture. Nira still wondered why she was here though, that thought never left her mind.

_So much to do, so little time…_ Nira heard a voice say that seemed to be in her head and not talking directly to her. _Take your time. Don't be afraid._ Nira looked ahead of her at the picture of the young woman. _The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?_ Nira obeyed what the voice told her for some reason. She moved forward on the floor slowly and stopped in the middle and looked up around her waiting for the voice to come back.

Then all of the sudden she saw three platforms appeared and as Nira looked at them the voice came back. _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form. I will give you strength._ On each of the platforms were a sword, a staff and a shield that each had the shape of a mouse head on them. _Choose well…_The voice said and then faded.

Nira looked around at the choices and then walked over to the staff. She took it in her hand and looked at the golden handle and blue top. _The power of the wizard. May magic flow through your body and light your way._ The voice said. _Is this the power you choose?_ It asked her in a very soothing voice.

"Yes." Nira whispered in nothing but a whisper.

That's when the staff disappeared in a bright light. _Your path is set._ The voice said. Nira then looked around at the other two she had left behind. _Now what will you give up in exchange?_

Nira walked away from the platform that held the staff. She looked at the sword and at the shield that had been left behind. She then walked over to the sword and took it in her hands as the voice began to talk to her. _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ Nira ran her hands along the sword and cut the top of her finger but it healed immediately. _Do you give up this power? _

"Yes." Nira said in the exact same way she had when she agreed with using the staff.

The sword disappeared just like the staff had done. _You've given up this power. Is this the form you choose? _Nira once again said yes.

Then around her all the platforms collapsed and the glass floor started to shatter and Nira was sent falling again into the darkness green glass shards falling around her. She then saw another stained glass floor this time with a young woman dressed in a light blue dress that looked almost white. She had blonde hair and it was tied in a bun, again like the woman depicted in the floor before; she was very beautiful.

Nira landed on the floor which was a colored in deep blues and purples. Once she was settled on the ground the staff appeared in her hand. _You've earned the power to cast magic._ The voice said. Nira summoned up on all strength and she saw a blast of magic come out of the staff in her hand. _All right! You've got it!_ The voice cheered. _Use this power to protect yourself and others._

Nira looked around the platform and then saw something coming out of the floor. It was completely black and had beady yellow eyes. It looked sort of like an animal. _There will be time you have to fight. _Another two more of the creatures appeared. _Keep your light burning strong. _Then Nira was left to fight the three creatures and she fought with all her might to get rid of the creatures in front of her who she knew would do her harm. It was a fairly easy fight and they disappeared but as she was looking around the voice came back. _Behind you!_ She turned around and another creature was there and she destroyed it.

Another creature then disappeared into the floor and darkness started to form around the platform. Nira looked around and saw it consume the picture of the young woman in the blue and white dress and she felt herself sink down into the floor. She tried to pull herself out but to no avail and everything went black. She rattled around in the darkness but then it faded and she looked around and saw she was on another platform and this one was all in light pink and white and instead of it being a woman in the picture there were pictures of hearts with silhouettes of people with crowns on their heads.

Nira looked ahead of her and saw the transparent shape of a door. Maybe that was the way out of this place? Nira walked up to it and looked closer at the door. It was intricate with all these designs and it was a light purple color. "I can't open it." She said to herself as she touched it and her hand went right through. She turned around and saw a treasure chest appear out of thin air. Nira walked over to the treasure chest that was colored in red and gold. She opened the chest and all of the sudden it disappeared and there had been nothing there.

A box appeared behind Nira and she turned around. The box had designs of yellow with stars. Nira pushed the box over near the transparent door. She then took the staff in her hand and smashed it with the magic and it disintegrated and she was happy that she could do it because it got some frustration out. When the box was gone a bottle with a green liquid inside was sitting there and Nira took it with her. On the front of the bottle it said "Potion." Then part of the door started to solidify but it was only the frame.

To Nira's right a barrel appeared and she looked at it and destroyed it like she had the box. She even picked it up and smashed it on the ground and that's what made it disintegrate like the box. Then the doors solidified and a smile came across Nira's face because she could finally leave this place hopefully. Nira walked over to the doors and they opened all on their own and a bright white light was on the other side. Nira shielded her eyes and then walked into the light. "Please let me go home." Nira begged.

When she opened her eyes once more Nira saw she was standing in the Island where she, her brother Sora and their friends Riku and Kairi would often go and play. But her brother, Kairi and Riku weren't looking at her instead their other friends were there sitting around. Their names were Tidus, Selphie and Wakka. _Hold on. The door won't open just yet._ The voice came back into Nira's head and she looked around to see if the person who was speaking to her was there. But there was no one. _First, tell me more about yourself._

Nira walked up to first her friend Selphie. Selphie looked at her and asked. "What's most important to you?"

Nira thought to herself and replied "Friends and family."

"That's the most important thing." Selphie replied.

Nira then walked away from Selphie and over to her friend Tidus who was a year younger than her. "What are you afraid of?" He asked her.

"Being different." Nira replied.

"I think everyone is afraid of that. But don't worry." Tidus replied.

Nira then walked over to the last person which was her friend Wakka who had fiery red hair and tan skin; he looked sort of like a male model and was the same age as Riku who was 15 and a year older than Nira, her brother Sora and their friend Kairi who were all 14.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked her.

"To be strong." Nira replied. She had always seemed weak when she was younger and now that this thing was happening to her she wanted the strength to get through it.

Wakka didn't say anything else to Nira. The voice then came back into Nira's head.

_The most important thing is friends and family. You're afraid of being different. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey shall be a pleasant one. _

Nira smiled at this but she was also a little afraid of what was going to happen and how her family was going to be affected.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near. _

There was another bright light and Nira was back standing on another stain glass platform and it had another beautiful woman there but she looked likes he was asleep and a rose was in her hands. Her skin was paler than anything Nira had ever seen and she believed if she was a real person then she would seem dead. The only bright thing was her golden hair and there were dark thorn branches around the woman sort of encasing her.

Nira walked the edge of the platform and all of the sudden a bunch of the creatures came out of the floor. Nira attacked them with all her might and just wanted it to end. After they were all gone a set of stain glassed stairs she ran up them to the next platform. When she got there she saw that it was another platform with yellows, red and dark orange with a woman with dark brown hair and she was wearing a bright yellow dress.

She looked up and heard the voice inside her head. _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._ She heard the voice fade away.

Nira then turned around and saw her shadow elongate itself and a creature with bright yellow eyes and darkness imbedded into it looked down on her and she knew she needed to fight it or else she would never get out of this dream. She fought it even as the little creatures came after her and before she knew it she was exhausted and just wanted to give up. The creature fell to the ground and the darkness spread on the platform and once again Nira just gave into the darkness hoping she would wake up somewhere safe. _Don't forget keep your light burning and you will be protected._ That's the last time Nira heard the voice.

Then everything went dark…

_You hold half the power to save the worlds. You will help open the door._


	2. Destiny Island

_~Destiny Island~_

Nira opened her eyes and stood up with a jolt. She looked around and saw she was back on the island where she had fallen asleep. She remembered that she and her friends had come to the island to work on the raft they were making in order to sail away from their home; the Destiny Islands. They wanted to see more of the world they lived in and see if there were other worlds out there that needed to be explored. Nira was also happy that she was going to get off the islands because she wanted to go where she was from.

Nira wasn't originally from Destiny Islands she was from another place and she had no remembrance of what her life was like before she came there. She just remembered washing up on the Island that they now played on and being found by Sora and taken back to his family where they raised her as Sora's sister and that was over 9 years ago; she arrived on the same day her friend Kairi showed up and she was adopted by the mayor of the Destiny Islands. They had been friends with each other ever since that day and Nira valued her new friends and family and wouldn't give them up for the world.

"Hey am I the only one working on the raft?" She heard someone say from the side of her.

Nira turned and saw a young man of about 15 standing there holding a log under his right arm and smiling at her. "Riku, I'm sorry." Nira's face went red. She had been crushing on Riku the whole time that they had known each other and she hated acting like a fool in front of him. But she knew that he didn't care.

Riku smiled at his friend and walked over to her. He dropped the log near his foot and helped her up off the ground. She wiped the sand off her light blue dress and out of her long light brown hair and smiled back. "So, now that you're done daydreaming. Do you know where are other no good friends are?" Riku asked.

Nira shrugged. "Nope, I don't remember where they went. They might be on the other side of the island." She suggested.

Riku picked up the log again and then outstretched his hand to his friend. He had a little bit of a crush on her too so this was making his heart beat out of his chest. "Let's go look for them." He said laughing.

Nira took Riku's hand and they walked along the beach together looking for Sora and Kairi. As they walked along the beach they looked at each other and looked away when they noticed they were making eye contact. In the past couple years the feelings they had for each other had escalated into maybe something more. Both of them hoped it was gaining momentum.

But then all of the sudden as they walked Riku stopped. Nira looked at him concerned and asked. "Riku is something wrong?" she asked looking at him.

Riku looked at the beautiful woman standing next to him and said. "Nira, I want to know that after we set sail that when we come back we're still going to be friends." Nira was confused about what he was saying.

"Riku, what do you mean?" she asked.

Riku looked Nira straight in the eyes and then said "Tonight before we all leave meet me at the Islet then I can explain everything. All right?"

Nira nodded in agreement and before she could say anything more she heard the sound of two people talking. "I think we found them." Riku's mood suddenly changed to him being happy and he began to run ahead of her. Nira stood there for a moment thinking about the dream she had and thought that this might be one of the things that were part of the journey she was about to partake in.

Nira then ran to where Riku was and saw her brother Sora sitting on the beach talking with their friend Kairi who had semi-long deep red hair and bright blue eyes. She was always smiling and giggling she had the best personality. Sora was talking about a dream he had just had and how he had been swallowed up by the darkness. He described to Kairi the same thing that happened to Nira. _Was Sora the other half that would help Nira open the door?_ She thought to herself.

"Ow!" Sora said as Kairi conked Sora on the head and both Riku and Nira gave a small laugh.

"There you are you two lazy bums." Riku called out to his two friends.

Riku walked over to Kairi who was laughing at what Riku said. Riku then tossed the log to Sora and he fell back to the ground. Nira laughed at her brother and followed along with Riku.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku said to Kairi who continued laughing.

"So you noticed?" Kairi replied.

"Alright now that we're all together again let's finish this project." Nira made herself known to the group.

"Yeah, let's have a race to the raft." Kairi said a smile on her face.

Everyone looked at their friend and were shocked that she actually said what she said. Sora in the mean time had removed the log off of him and stood up fully. "Let's go." He said with a huff and there was a bit of hesitation that Nira caught.

"What brother, are you afraid I'm going to beat you?" Nira asked.

"No, let's do this." Sora hollered and started off.

Nira, Riku, Kairi and Sora all went off with a sprint and as usual Nira was ahead of everyone with her long athletic legs that looked like they were built for running. She turned around and saw the rest of her friends and her sibling trying to catch up with her but then all of the sudden she felt someone wrap their arms around her and drop her to the sand. She saw Riku's deep blue eyes looking at her and she smiled. "You know you just lost the race right?" She asked him laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Riku said.

"Come guys I want a do over." Sora complained at his best friend and sister. "Why don't you two just get a room already?" he asked teasingly.

Nira and Riku got off each other without a reply both of them blushing and then walked over to their friends still laughing. Nira looked at Riku and could see the seriousness come back into his eyes; something was troubling him. Hopefully she would find out what was wrong tonight when they met at the islet.

They spent the rest of the day working on the raft and collecting things for Kairi so she could put it together and also they collected supplies which they would need for sustenance when they were travelling and by the next day it would be all done. Then they all went to the islet to watch the sunset. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the bent over Paopu tree trunk while Nira and Riku were leaning on it and looking forward.

Sora leaned forward and asked. "So Nira and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?"

"They could be." Riku said looking to his friend and Nira looked at him. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But do you know how far the raft can take us?" Nira asked.

Riku turned to Nira. "Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else."

"So suppose we get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked her friend.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Nira looked at Riku and wondered why his attitude had changed all of the sudden. It was like he actually wanted to leave the island.

Sora lied down on the tree trunk and put his hands behind his head. "I don't know." He said looking up at the sky.

"Exactly." Riku agreed.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out."

"Just sitting here won't change a thing." Riku stepped away from Nira to the edge of the islet. "It's the same old stuff."

"So let's go. Day after tomorrow we set sail." Nira smiled and wanted to get her brother and friends to be happier. She hated when they seemed depressed. Kairi smiled in response to Nira's being so happy.

The ended the conversation and Sora and Kairi got off the trunk of the tree. Sora turned to his sister who was still standing with Riku and asked. "Hey, Nira are you coming back with me?"

Nira shook her head. "No, I'm not I'm going to go home with Riku. See you in a couple minutes." With that Sora took off and left his sister and best friend standing on the islet.

When Sora and Kairi were gone Nira turned towards Riku who was looking away from her and she asked. "You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you?" She walked closer to him.

She watched as he turned around to face her. His bright blue eyes shimmering in the dimming light. "I wouldn't have thought about it if it wasn't for you Nira. If you hadn't come here then I would never have thought of going to other worlds." Nira knew he wasn't being sarcastic that what he was saying was true.

"Why?" She asked.

Riku went closer to Nira and touched her arm. Nira smiled brightly. She felt like she was going to faint; she had never been this close to Riku before. "Because I want to see where you're from; I mean you've been here for most of your life but don't you ever wonder who your family was if they're still alive…I want to know because I care about you a lot. Nira I just want to ask you if you will be my girlfriend because I want us to be together when we set sail the day after tomorrow. I love you Nira." Nira nearly fainted when she heard those three words come out of his mouth. It was like her dreams were coming true.

"I love you too Riku. I have loved you ever since we were kids." She then moved in and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed her back and it made their hearts flutter inside their chests. When they removed their lips they smiled and laughed happily.

Then Riku looked through his pocket and showed her a Paopu Fruit. "I heard that if someone eats half of the Paopu fruit and another person eats the other half then they will be connected forever." He broke the fruit in half and handed it to Nira. "This is so no matter where we are we know our love will burn strong."

Nira took the other half in her hands and ate it and watched Riku eat his half. They were connected now through all time no matter what happens. Then they kissed each other lightly smiling brightly then they ever had in their entire lives. Even though Nira knew from the dream she had she would be going on a journey she was glad that she had someone to come back to who loved her more than just friends and a sibling.

"I think we should get home before our parents wonder where we've been." Riku suggested after their third kiss.

Nira nodded and she took Riku's hand and they walked down the bridge to the beach and then to the dock where their boats were. There was only one left because Sora and Nira shared a boat. Riku got down into his boat and stretched his hand to her. "Madam, you're ship awaits." He was being very romantic.

Nira took Riku's hand and she went into his boat and they sailed to the main island where they lived. Nira leaned onto Riku as he paddled and felt him kiss the top of her head gently. She was so happy that she was with him right now but she didn't know how she was going to tell her brother that Riku and she had started dating. But they knew they had time before that came and also hoped that Sora would understand.

When they landed on the shore and docked the boat Nira kissed Riku goodnight and then they walked back to their houses. They lived on the other sides of the island. As Nira walked along the path to her house she thought about how soon they were going to be sailing off into the sunset and be free from the island but there was something down in Nira's soul that she didn't want to leave the island. But also she wanted to find out where she was and who her family was and if they were dead or alive. Also if they were alive she wanted to ask them why they abandoned her and she wondered if they still even loved her.

"Nira, you're home." She saw her mother Ayame Hikari standing on the front steps of the house smiling. "It's late you should go to bed."

Nira smiled at her mother and walked inside the house and upstairs to her room which was across the hall from Sora's. She assumed he had already gone to bed. Nira that night slept like a baby because she was so happy of the days to come. But still that thought lingered in her head the dream she had on the island and whether it was going to be coming true or not and she also wondered why her brother had gotten the same dream also. He must be the other half of opening the door.


End file.
